Jugamos a ser humanos
by Asukii
Summary: Saori y Seiya se arriesgarán por su amor e Intentarán llevar una vida normal, pero no les será nada fácil, su destino está marcado por las estrellas. Esta historia trata de ser diferente y puede ubicarse entre ND y Ω. Involucra otros personajes más adelante. Se actualiza más o menos cada mes y los 1eros capis son cortos para que se animen a leer!
1. ¿Donde estás?

Aviso: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

Las luces fulgurantes de Tokyo se asomaban tras la ventana del avión, como pequeñas estrellas titilantes, que paulatinamente delineaban el croquis de la ciudad.

Allí entre las altas torres, las luces de neón, los templos y los millones de corazones palpitantes, pensó, debía encontrarse el de ella, o al menos así lo deseaba. Anhelaba estar pronto viendo sus hermosos ojos azules que eran como ganchos para el alma.

Cuando al fin aterrizó en la ciudad, Seiya salió apresuradamente a tomar un taxi rumbo a la mansión Kido, convenciéndose a si mismo que recoger su motocicleta sería una buena excusa para aparecerse allí a esas horas.

Sus ansias crecían a medida que se acercaba a su destino y aunque sabía que no podía correr y estrecharla entre sus brazos, al menos se conformaría con verla y decirle algo gracioso. Cuando ella reía por algo que él había dicho o hecho, su corazón rebosaba de alegría.

Finalmente se encontró de pie frente a la reja de la entrada. Tomando aire, se decidió a tocar el timbre, en el último momento pensó, ¿y si ya está dormida?

Pero ella no estaba dormida, aunque tampoco despierta.

Simplemente ella no estaba allí.

«Se encuentra en el extranjero», le informaron, «al parecer regresa en esta semana», creyó escuchar.

Él solo sentía un vacío incómodo en el estómago, y unas ganas de largarse de allí lo antes posible.

-Entraré por mi motocicleta, fue lo único que dijo.

El aire que le llenaba los pulmones y el ruido del motor a más de 100km/h poco a poco fue aquietando sus sentimientos, en menos de nada llegó al orfanato de la fundación.

…

Miho estaba acomodada en el sofá viendo la televisión, cuando unos ligeros golpecitos en la ventana la hicieron saltar de su silla, tras el cristal, una gran sonrisa se asomaba pidiéndole entrar.

-¡Seiya me asustaste!

-lo siento- se disculpó él, vamos déjame pasar que se me congela el trasero.

Minutos después, y mientras sorbían con gusto unos fideos, los dos amigos se contaban el uno al otro lo que habían hecho en el tiempo que no se vieron.

- Creo que viajamos por casi toda Europa, le terminaba de contar seiya a su amiga. Shun e Ikki decidieron quedarse en Grecia, Hyoga se devolvió a Rusia, y shiryu, bueno, él no veía la hora de volver a China con Shunrei...

-Y tú a Japón a verla a ella, interrumpió Miho señalando la pantalla de la tv.

En las noticias mostraban imágenes de Saori en su más reciente visita a África, como embajadora de buena voluntad. Al ver que su amigo enmudeció de repente y que no apartaba los ojos del televisor, Miho se levantó de la mesa y sonriendo comenzó a recoger los platos.

La nota en el telediario aprovechó para comentar que hacía pocos días se había visto a la bellísima nieta de Mitsumasa Kido, en compañía de un joven guapo multimillonario por el sloane square en Londres.

-¿Estará saliendo con él? - preguntó Miho

Seiya se sorprendió al ver que su amiga le hablaba desde la cocina, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento se había levantado de la mesa.

-Claro que no, contestó muy decidido.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? le replicó ella

-Porque Saori no saldría con cualquiera, ella es...

Miho lo miró con sarcasmo.

...una persona muy complicada, terminó por decir.

…

Entre sueños comenzó a escuchar un zumbido extraño, lentamente comenzó a caer en cuenta que se trataban de mensajes que llegaban a su celular.

Miró la hora, eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana, imaginó que sería su hermana Seika que seguramente ya había hablado con Miho, pero al fijarse bien pudo leer en la pantalla:

_De Saori:_

_Me han dicho que ya has llegado a Japón?_

_Que tal el viaje?_

_Llegaste muy tarde?, Porque creo que aún sigues durmiendo…_

_Te escribiré más tarde_

Sentándose de un brinco se apresuró a textear torpemente:

_No! ya estpy desppierto! Done estás?_

_Saori:_

_Jajaja, si se nota que estás muy despierto! Estoy en Londres, _

_Me dijeron que fuiste anoche a casa, necesitas algo? _

- Verte, pensó inmediatamente

_Seiya:_

_No, solo fui por la moto… ¿Cuándo regresas?_

_Saori:_

_Mi vuelo sale mañana, bueno, hoy unas horas mas tarde…_

_Seiya:_

_Es verdad si es de madrugada allí… que haces despierta?_

- Se arrepintió de haberle preguntado eso tras enviar el mensaje, y más aún cuando vió que Saori tardaba en contestar.

_Saori:_

_Extraño Japón…_

- Y no se esperaba lo que ella escribiría a continuación;

_…Y me alegra mucho que estés tú allí..._

** つづく**


	2. Lovers in Japan

Había sido un error escribirle eso último.

Los ojos de Saori brillaban con la luz de la pantalla de su celular. De madrugada y envuelta en la oscuridad de su habitación podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

¿Por qué se empeñaba en algo que no podía ser?

Antes de que Seiya pudiera contestarle algo, respiró hondo y tecleó con agilidad:

_Voy a dormirme ahora, ¡ya es muy tarde!_

Y enseguida apagó su teléfono.

…

Cuando tenía 13 años, y supo cual era su destino quiso morir, incluso llegó a intentar quitarse la vida, pero fue encontrada por Tatsumi antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Él le juró nunca contárselo a nadie.

Ya no era una niña y ahora comprendía su responsabilidad.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su ventana, afuera nevaba calmadamente como si nada malo pudiera ocurrir en el mundo. Reparó en su reflejo en el cristal, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría ser simplemente Saori Kido, una chica de 18 años que estaba enamorada.

…

Arribó a Japón una tarde soleada de invierno, y dentro de sí cargaba una maraña de sentimientos que le entumecían la conciencia, sentía como si estuviese dentro de una pecera y solo le llegaran los ecos lejanos y reflejos de sombras del exterior.

Estaba a punto de subirse en su limusina rumbo a la mansión pero entonces,

La pecera se resquebrajó.

No sabía ni cómo ni cuándo pero Seiya había llegado allí en su motocicleta, y parecía que la invitaba a ir con él. Aún no entendía bien que estaba sucediendo, al fondo le pareció escuchar quejas de su equipo de seguridad,

-No se preocupen, dijo reaccionando de pronto, y con avidez añadió: estoy más segura con él que con nadie más en el mundo.

Seiya le alargó el casco con la mano,

¿Estás lista?

…

Abrazada a Seiya recorrió gran parte de Tokyo, y pudo apreciar toda la vitalidad de la ciudad, sus calles, su gente, todo le parecía más real, ella misma se sentía más real.

Seiya se estacionó cerca de la estación Shibuya, para continuar de allí andando. Cruzaron la atiborrada intersección [1]pasando por la estatua de Hachiko, ninguno de los dos quiso hacer preguntas de más, y acordaron tácitamente fingir que eran solo dos personas como todas las que pasaban por su lado, una chica y un chico paseando por Shibuya, tomados de la mano…

Fue en un ascensor lleno de gente cuando sus dedos se encontraron, y sin verse a los ojos, uno al lado del otro, juntaron sus manos, para luego no soltarse más.

Y así se la pasaron, riendo con una cosa y otra, habían visitado decenas de tiendas, probado algunos videojuegos, e incluso entraron a un karaoke, pero la noche cayó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y comenzó a hacer frio.

- Deberíamos ir a comer ramen, sentenció seiya

Cuando estuvieron sentados cada uno frente a la humeante sopa de fideos, él se animó a preguntarle si quería ir a un bar.

- ¿Te acostumbraste a ir de fiesta en Europa? Preguntó Saori socarronamente.

- No, bueno sí, contestó Seiya, no está nada mal… ¿acaso no saliste a ningún lado en Londres?

- Claro que no, contestó ella como si fuera algo muy obvio

- Vale, refutó Seiya, pero de las fiestas en el Olimpo si te acuerdas, ¿no?

Un sujeto sentado al lado de ellos, los miró intrigado por aquél lugar, Saori le insinuó con un gesto que el chico que estaba con ella estaba un poco mal de la cabeza.

Al final logró convencerla, y entraron a una sala donde tocaban bandas en vivo, el volumen de la música era bastante alto por lo que tenían que hablarse a los gritos y aún así apenas podían entenderse, pidieron dos bebidas en la barra y se acercaron al escenario, Seiya iba detrás de Saori, cuando intempestivamente alguien que pasaba lo empujó contra ella, por lo que tuvo que tomarla por la cintura con su mano libre para no hacerla caer de frente, hundiendo así su nariz en el pelo violeta de la chica, que olía tenuemente a vainilla.

- ¿Que ha sido eso? Preguntó ella, aunque Seiya no alcanzó a entender que le decía.

- Perdona Saori, es que …

-¿Qué? Gritó ella distraída viendo hacia el escenario

Por un breve momento, Seiya se detuvo a contemplar lo que estaba pasando, le pareció verlo todo en cámara lenta, Saori , preciosa como siempre, estaba allí con él, habían pasado juntos toda la tarde, todo aquello era para no creérselo.

Entonces las palabras salieron de su boca sin proponérselo,

- ¡Te amo, no sabes cuánto!

**つづく**

* * *

[1] Scramble Kousaten es el nombre de esta famosa intersección

* * *

He escuchado dos canciones mientras escribía, la primera es lovers en Japan de Cold Play, (Desde que pasean en la moto) y la segunda es otra de amantes, Lovers who uncover de Crystal Castles (Cuando entran a la sala de conciertos)

¿Que opinan del fic?, espero que me sigan ayudando con más reviews, y si les gusta, no olviden darle follow a la historia para no perderse el siguiente capítulo, cuando comienza el drama T_T


	3. El todo por el todo

No podía ver con claridad el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo.

Abrió el grifo del agua para lavarse la cara y tratar de despejarse, pero no sirvió de nada, todo seguía dándole vueltas y más vueltas.

-Ya no puedo beber más-, pensó Saori, preocupada por lo que podía decir o hacer si continuaba…

Seiya la esperaba afuera, pasando de la desilusión al alivio cada vez que recordaba como Saori había vuelto su rostro hacia él, sin el más mínimo asomo en su mirada de haber escuchado la confesión que acababa de hacerle un par de horas atrás. El ruido del lugar se había encargado de acallarla.

-Quizás es así como debe ser, se repetía a sí mismo, sin evitar sentir una punzada en la boca del estómago cada vez que lo pensaba.

Saori salió del lavabo y caminó hacia Seiya que estaba de espaldas, al llegar hasta él, se aferró a su brazo y le dijo al oído, -quizá demasiado cerca pero no podía controlar bien sus movimientos-, que era mejor que se fueran ya.

¿Estás bien? Preguntó él, ella movió su cabeza en señal de negación.

Fueron enseguida por sus abrigos y salieron del lugar.

La brisa helada le dio en el rostro aliviándole un poco el mareo. Atrás quedaban los beats de música electrónica y no pudo evitar sentirse desolada, porque sabía muy bien que esto que había vivido con él jamás volvería a suceder. Pronto iba a amanecer y el sueño se evaporaría…

- Vamos a conseguir un taxi, dijo él tomándola de la mano

Caminaron por unas cuantas callecitas estrechas hasta que salieron a una avenida donde alcanzaron uno, al subirse Seiya dio la dirección de la mansión kido, pero Saori lo corrigió enseguida:

- No…. llévame a tu casa.

Y sin añadir nada más, se recostó en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

…

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Seiya muy cerca al suyo. Se habían quedado dormidos sobre la cama, uno frente al otro, aún tenían las manos entrelazadas.

No recordaba bien que había sucedido luego de que subieron al taxi…

Se quedó un rato contemplando sus largas pestañas, sus hermosos labios, ese gesto tan pacífico que ponía al dormir… sus instintos comenzaron a aflorar como aquella vez cuando saltaron al precipicio, jugándose el todo por el todo…

No, ¡no podía!, tenía que controlarse, ya las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos.

Con cuidado comenzó a levantarse pero al momento de soltar su mano, él se despertó.

Saori, dijo él con voz somnolienta, y luego como cayendo en cuenta de la situación se incorporó de un salto, - despertaste, ¿Qué hora es?-

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír con gesto divertido, y luego reaccionando de repente, buscó su reloj

- ¡Es muy tarde!

- ¿por qué, te tienes que ir? Preguntó Seiya con gesto apesadumbrado.

- Creo que no conseguiría llegar a tiempo ni aunque saliera volando ahora mismo, contestó ella. Su mente se hallaba buscando una solución. Mordiéndose el labio, añadió: ¿me puedes prestar tú portátil?

- Sí, claro, respondió el… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Tengo una reunión importante con la junta directiva de Graude.

…

Al salir de la ducha, Seiya la escuchó hablando en inglés, y más tarde, al volver de hacer la compra, notó que hablaba en francés y luego en alemán, al cabo de un buen rato Saori terminó por fin la videoconferencia.

- No sé cómo lo haces, le espetó él

- Mi CI no puede ser medido por tests ordinarios, contestó ella.

Ambos sonrieron y luego se quedaron viendo embelesados por varios segundos. Seiya reaccionando comenzó a decir:

- Fui a comprar algo de comer, porque no había nada, mi hermana y yo hemos estado bastante tiempo afuera y …

- Seiya, no tenías porqué, interrumpió Saori, yo… de todas formas tengo que irme… y agregó bajando la mirada, Tatsumi, ya debió haber enviado a alguien a recogerme…

- Entonces… vámonos antes de que lleguen, le soltó él de repente.

Saori, no supo que decir, él se acercó a ella con la ilusión brillando en sus ojos castaños.

- Seika dejó su auto estacionado abajo, podemos irnos a…

- ¿a dónde? Preguntó ella, y añadió por lo bajo, más para sí misma que para él, -en qué lugar del mundo _esto _podría estar bien-.

Y entonces fue como si esas últimas palabras, "_esto no puede estar bien_", funcionaran como una contraseña para un archivo guardado en su memoria, pues comenzó a recordar lo que había ocurrido horas antes;

_Él la estaba dejando suavemente sobre la cama, pero ella lo retuvo, le pidió que se quedara con ella, que la abrazara, "te eché mucho de menos" le había dicho susurrando, "me duele cuando estás lejos, pero también me duele cuando estás aquí tan cerca y yo… no puedo decirte que… Seiya yo…" y había acercado su rostro hacía él lentamente…_

Saori se llevó los dedos a los labios…

-Tengo que irme, dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Seiya comprendió entonces que ella apenas acababa de recordar el beso que le había dado, y un gesto de desilusión le cruzó el rostro.

Saori se apresuró hacia la salida, pero él fue más rápido y se le atravesó en la puerta.

-Por qué Saori, por qué tu y yo no podemos simplemente…

Aquellos ojos castaños que adoraba, la miraban con una mezcla de súplica y rabia.

-No quiero que sufras más por culpa mía, Seiya, por favor, déjame salir. Ella trató de hablar firmemente, pero la voz le temblaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

- lo único que realmente me hiere, comenzó a decir él, es que creas que estoy mejor sin ti.

Saori no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, - No sé qué consecuencias tengamos que…- y un nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar.

-Ven conmigo, comenzó a decir Seiya, tomándole la mano ¿Qué no ves que ya no hay nada que podamos hacer?, desde hace tiempo tu y yo..., -él se acercó hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca de sus labios-,

…estamos condenados.

…

Disfrutando de aquél arrebato de libertad, dejaron atrás la ciudad y sus preocupaciones y condujeron por varias horas en dirección a las montañas en la prefectura de _gunma_. Leves copos de nieve comenzaron a caer mientras el sol de ocultaba en el horizonte. Llegaron entonces al parque _Sainokawara_ y contemplaron un hermoso paisaje de invierno, hacía frio, pero en ellos fluía la sangre caliente.

- Hay unas fuentes termales al aire libre muy cerca de aquí, en _kosatsu, _explicaba Saori, pero ya es muy tarde, probablemente estén cerradas…

- No importa, contestó Seiya, vamos a echar un vistazo.

La noche había caído completamente y una bruma blanca flotaba sobre las aguas, la ventisca de nieve comenzó a soplar fuertemente.

-¡vaya clima! ¿Te animas a salir de aquí e ir hasta la fuente? Preguntó Saori

- ¿te refieres a con ropa o sin ropa? Preguntó Seiya con una taimada sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-A ver cuánto tiempo aguantas sin ropa en la nieve, lo retó ella, sorprendiéndolo con tal respuesta.

Ambos comenzaron a desvestirse sentados en el interior del auto, y rápidamente quedaron en ropa interior, a Seiya le hervía la sangre de ver Saori casi desnuda, podía ver sus pezones a través de la delicada seda de su sostén.

- ¿preparado? Dijo ella, con la mano a punto de abrir la puerta del auto,

1… 2…

つづく

* * *

No veía la hora de terminar con mis ocupaciones de la vida real para sentarme a escribir esta película que me da vueltas en la cabeza. Gracias por los reviews que me animan a continuar la historia.


	4. La chica paralela

En el capítulo anterior, Seiya y Saori tomaron el auto de Seika y se fugaron a un pueblo en las montañas donde existen unas fuentes termales. Pretendiendo ser como dos adolescentes normales enamorados, se desvistieron en el auto (con las hormonas a mil) para salir a la nieve y bañarse en la termal.

Este capítulo comienza con una reflexión futura de Saori:

* * *

_Puedo recordarlo todo claramente._

_Dije ¡tres! y antes de saltar fuera del auto tomé una bocanada de aire. Apenas mis pies tocaron la nieve un gritó escapó de mi pecho, aún ahora puedo sentir los copos de nieve derritiéndose en mi lengua, no podía parar de reír. _

_Sentía como si el viento helado me cortara la piel, pero había fuego dentro de mí._

_Segundos antes de sumergirme, noté como cada centímetro de mi cuerpo ansiaba furiosamente abrigarse con las cálidas aguas del Onsen__**[1]**__, y finalmente cuando se hizo el contacto, mis músculos y huesos parecieron expandirse._

_Me sentía más humana que nunca._

_Podría parar el tiempo en ese justo momento y nunca dejarlo avanzar…_

_Pero no pude conformarme. _

_Quería calmar el cosquilleo que sentía por todo el cuerpo, quería saber que se sentía que las yemas de sus dedos recorrieran mi piel y que sus labios abrasaran los míos…_

_Podía leerlo en sus ojos también._

_No, en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más. Y no, no sospechaba que tan alto era el precio que tendría que pagar._

_Pero era inevitable, ¿no es así?_

_Todos los caminos que tuvimos que recorrer ciegamente… _

_Nos condujeron al mismo lugar._

…

Saori se mordía nerviosamente el labio, pues era la primera vez que vivía algo así y no sabía muy bien que hacer a continuación, lo mismo Seiya, que aunque había soñado tantas veces con tenerla, la verdad es que tampoco sabía cómo actuar.

Él la veía etérea y completamente hermosa con su pelo flotando sobre el agua y la nieve cayendo sobre sus mejillas encendidas y aún no podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo de verdad. Hipnotizado por su belleza, se acercó despacio y deslizó su pulgar sobre los labios de la diosa, deshaciendo ese gesto adorable que delataba su nerviosismo.

Sin pensarlo, tomó aquél rostro con ambas manos y suavemente la besó por unos segundos sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, luego buscó en sus ojos la aprobación para continuar, ella contestó inmediatamente con otro beso, aún más intenso, y no tardaron en sucumbir al placer de encontrarse las lenguas y deleitarse el uno al otro ansiosamente.

Al fundirse en un abrazo, Saori sintió las puntas sensibles de sus senos estremecerse ante el contacto con el pecho de Seiya, quien dejó de asirle la cintura y comenzó a deslizar sus manos hacia sus caderas sin dejar de besarla. Ella dejó que la alzara y cerró sus piernas alrededor de él. En esta posición a él le resultaba muy difícil contener su deseo de entrar en ella, pero no quería apresurarse. Rendido ante la suavidad y el aroma de su piel, comenzó a cubrirle de besos el cuello. Saori entonces dejó escapar un suave gemido pero eso solo consiguió llevarlo al límite de su resistencia.

- Lo siento, no puedo…, dijo él de repente

- ¿hice algo mal? Preguntó ella con gesto preocupado

- ¡No! Se apresuró a contestar él, y juntando su frente a la de ella exhaló:

-Saori…

- Shh, ella lo calmó presionando sus labios contra los de él, luego le susurró unas palabras al oído. Tras escucharlas, él la estrechó con fuerza en sus brazos y sintiéndolo intensamente le confesó: "yo también, siempre".

…

El brillante sol de la mañana se colaba por las persianas, esparciendo un polvo dorado sobre la sedosa piel de la diosa que descansaba entre almohadas y sábanas blancas. Su amante observaba extasiado sus suaves curvas y amorosamente acariciaba su cabello, pensando cómo había llegado hasta ese punto. ¿Acaso había estado soñando?, había estado amándola día y noche durante las últimas semanas, refugiados en aquél apartado rincón en las montañas.

Si todo era un sueño pues entonces no quería despertar.

La besó con dulzura en el hombro, pero ella continuaba durmiendo profundamente, así que cuidadosamente se levantó de la cama y fue a darse una ducha, estaba a punto de abrir la llave del agua, cuando sorpresivamente unos brazos lo aprisionaron por la espalda.

- ¡Así que te estabas haciendo la dormida! Reclamó Seiya

- ¡Te asusté, Lo sé!, dijo Saori entre risas, ¡no puedes decirme que no!

- ¿te gusta que te haga reir?, contestó Seiya, pues esto te va a encantar…

- ¡No! Gritó Saori, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, él la alcanzó y la aprisionó en sus brazos, haciéndole cosquillas

- ¡Para, para! Suplicaba ella ahogada en risotadas.

La única manera en que consiguió zafarse fue abriendo el agua fría sobre la cabeza de seiya quien ahogó un grito, e inmediatamente la haló junto a él bajo el chorro helado. Saori, gritando, se apresuró a abrir el agua caliente y pronto la temperatura se tornó agradable.

Seiya se quedó viéndola, embelesado con las dulces mareas de sus ojos. Ella sonreía encantada.

- No es justo, te ves adorable, pronunció él.

- ¿Por qué no es justo? Inquirió ella

- Porque no puedo resistirme, respondió él, a milímetros de su boca.

…

En apenas unos días, habían construido un mundo solo para ellos dos, dejándose llevar por lo que les dictaba el corazón y olvidando lo demás. Sin embargo, Saori guardaba una aprensión en su pecho, sabía que en algún momento esa vida paralela le sería arrebatada.

…

Era una noche fría de primavera, Saori caminaba a paso decidido por las callejuelas desiertas entre los pequeños riachuelos formados por la nieve derretida. Finalmente se detuvo a la entrada del onsen donde ella y Seiya se habían confesado su amor por primera vez.

Entonces una voz se escuchó entre los árboles:

- _Esta fuente fue descubierta en la más lejana antigüedad por el príncipe Yamatotakeru no mikoto__**[2]**__, dicen que es capaz de curar todas las enfermedades…_

Una figura esbelta comenzó a salir de la oscuridad al tiempo que las nubes descubrían una brillante luna llena.

_-excepto la enfermedad de amor- _ concluyó la figura revelándose completamente.

- Afrodita, exclamó Athena.

- _¿cuánto tiempo más creías que podías jugar a ser una humana cualquiera? _Reclamó la deidad.

- Dime que es lo que quieres,

- _Has cometido demasiadas faltas, pero ésta, tu bien sabes lo que puede acarrear._

- Pero yo no…

- _Lo sé, también sé que ahora eres solo una niña y piensas que puedes no tener hijos, pero estás enamorada y crecerás. Va a llegar un día en que querrás tenerlos, porque eso hacen los humanos. Desearás desde el fondo de tus entrañas mezclar tus genes divinos con los de ese mortal y tener en tus brazos una criatura con sus mismos ojos, y ese solo deseo va a ser condenado. Debes saber que Zeus no correrá ni el más mínimo riesgo, él exterminará el problema de raíz._

- Y me dices eso porque, ¿vas a ayudarme de algún modo?

- _Solo hay una manera, querida, si no quieres que el matadioses del que te has enamorado sea castigado_

- Que tengo que hacer, inquirió Saori desolada.

- _Ahora que aún estás a tiempo, _contestó su hermana, _debes olvidarte de él, pero más importante aún es que él debe olvidarse de ti, por completo y para siempre._

_つづく_

* * *

Para esta historia me basé en algo que leí hace tiempo y que busqué más recientemente en la Wikipedia, es sobre el nacimiento de atenea: _la madre de Atenea era la oceánide Metis, la primera esposa de Zeus. Tras yacer con ella, Zeus temió inmediatamente las consecuencias, pues había sido profetizado que Metis alumbraría hijos más poderosos que él. Para impedir tan graves consecuencias, siguió el consejo de Gea y Urano y «la encerró en su vientre», pero Metis ya había concebido una hija, Atenea, que brotaría de su cabeza._

_Píndaro añade que Hefesto abrió la cabeza de Zeus con su hacha minoica de doble hoja, el labrys, y que Atenea saltó de la cabeza completamente adulta «y llamó al ancho cielo con su claro grito de guerra. Y Urano tembló al oírlo, y la Madre Gea...»_

Así que trasladé ese temor de Zeus por los hijos de Metis, a los hijos de Athena. Ella bien puede decidir no tener hijos con Seiya y ya está, pero Zeus no va a confiarse, como bien se lo explica afrodita, si se llega a enterar, el preferiría desaparecer el problema de raíz y simplemente acabar con el objeto de afecto de Athena.

Pues eso, si les gusta esta historia, no duden en compartirla y comentarla.

Gracias por leer!

* * *

[1] 温泉, aguas termales de origen volcánico que se encuentran en Japón.

[2] Este príncipe existe sólo en la mitología japonesa.


	5. Lo que está escrito

En el capítulo anterior, Saori estaba viviendo el momento más feliz de su vida, pues en las últimas semanas había estado viviendo con Seiya en un escondido rincón en las montañas. Pero entonces su hermana Afrodita vino a advertirle sobre el temor de Zeus por los hijos que ella pudiera engendrar y la determinación en exterminar a aquél al que ella escogiera amar. Así que para salvar la vida de su amado, Saori no solo debía terminar su relación con él sino que además, para que esta separación fuera definitiva, debían olvidarse el uno al otro por completo.

Antes de iniciar quiero dar un saludo especial a quienes me leen desde el inicio

Ahora si, este capítulo comienza con la continuación de la conversación entre Athena y Afrodita.

* * *

-Te refieres a … ¿borrarle todos sus recuerdos?

Un trueno resonó en la lejanía, las nubes formaron una gruesa capa parda que se extendió por el firmamento ocultando la luna.

Saori apenas estaba asimilando la solución que ofrecía Afrodita, cuando de repente sintió una alerta en su cosmos, pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Seiya se encontraba bajo amenaza.

¿Esto ha sido una trampa?, ¡enviaste a tus santos a atacarlo mientras me mantenías aquí! Le recriminó a su hermana.

_-No he sido yo_, le contesto Afrodita sorprendida ante tal reacción por parte de Athena.

Saori no perdió un solo segundo y salió corriendo en pos de Seiya. Nubes negras se arremolinaron en el cielo y un rayo descendió a la tierra seguido por un trueno ensordecedor.

Zeus… dijo con un hilo de voz… Saori sintió un dolor agudo en el costado y que el aire le faltaba. Las gotas menudeaban mientras ella corría contra el viento encendiendo sus cosmos para alcanzar el de él que se debilitaba. "Seiya ya voy" pensó con angustia, el cielo se desgajó en lluvia, todo se volvió blanco, todo era agua.

_¡Pegasus Sui Sei Ken!_ El cosmos de seiya ardió con intensidad para luego consumirse. ¡Seiyaaaaaaa! Gritó Saori, llegando justo antes de que él se desplomara, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos y cayendo con él de rodillas al suelo. El santo de Pegaso estaba inconsciente, los tres santos que lo habían atacado yacían alrededor inertes.

Seiya, no… por favor, sollozaba Saori, entonces, un enorme cosmos en medio de la tempestad se hizo presente paralizándola de golpe. Aun así Saori levantó la mirada y al tiempo que incendiaba su cosmos exclamó:

-No me importa lo que tenga que arriesgar… yo…. ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño!

…

_Recuerdo uno meses atrás, estábamos en Grecia, caminando por la playa de noche y solo se escuchaba el mar como un enorme ser respirando. _

_Te veías preciosa bajo la luz de la luna y la brisa te revolvía el cabello, entonces tome el valor para decirte que me gustaba como te quedaba el pelo corto_, sonreíste y _me pareció que te sonrojabas. Luego miraste hacia las estrellas que tachonaban el cielo y dijiste algo acerca de querer que nosotros cinco lleváramos una vida normal ahora que lo de Hades había terminado, yo te contesté que yo solo quería estar donde estuvieras tú. _

_Saori ¡estaba dispuesto a decirte todo esa noche! Después de saber que habías arriesgado tanto por salvarme, comencé a pensar que quizá sentías lo mismo que yo. Pero tu semblante cambió y te quedaste en silencio, fue como si hubieras levantado un muro invisible entre los dos, comenzaste a hablarme de Miho y de mi hermana Seika, e insistías en lo de tener una vida normal._

_ ¿Quieres normalidad? Te dije, puedo llevarte al cine un día de estos si quieres, e ir después por una pizza, ¿o quieres que salgamos fuera de la ciudad? para cabalgar por el campo como sé que te gusta… Yo solo quiero estar contigo Saori, rebatí, y vi entonces tus ávidas pupilas brillar. Creí que aquél era el momento pero no me dejaste acercarme más, inventaste excusas para huir de mí, de nosotros. Me sentí como un idiota pensando en que lo había confundido todo, tu solo eras una deidad que se preocupaba por sus guerreros, siempre llena de bondad y compasión, solo eso, como pude atreverme a soñar que podías corresponder a mis sentimientos._

_Entonces nos alejamos. Sin duda estabas feliz de vernos marchar a mis hermanos y a mí a un largo viaje, no parabas de decir que lo merecíamos desde hace tiempo, pero yo te veía cuando creías que nadie lo hacía, vi la tristeza que se ocultaba tras cada sonrisa, vi la soledad reflejada en tus ojos. Yo no quería dejarte Saori, pero tú continuabas empujándome lejos de ti. _

_Regresé a Japón decidido a no dejarte de nuevo, así no estuvieras dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía para decirte, así insistieras en creer que me hacías un favor alejándome de tu vida. Lo único cierto es que lo que siento por ti es irreversible, y continuará latiendo con fuerza dentro de mi hasta el último de mis días, en esta vida, en la siguiente y en todas las veces que mi alma renazca junto a la tuya._

_…_

Seiya abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un techo desconocido, se encontraba en una habitación en la penumbra sin poder distinguir qué hora era, trató de incorporarse pero enseguida le dolió todo el cuerpo. Había un completo silencio a su alrededor salvo el leve sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando en la ventana, afuera las ramas negras de un árbol se mecían melancólicas.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y por un segundo su corazón dio un vuelco pensando que se trataba de Saori, pero quien entró no fue otra sino Shunrei trayendo consigo una manta.

- Seiya despertaste, dijo la chica con su dulce voz, fui por otro cobertor cuando ha comenzado a hacer más frio, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Algo confundido, contestó él, ¿sabes dónde está Saori?

- Ahora mismo no lo sé, respondió Shunrei, sin embargo todos hemos estado preocupados por ti desde que llegaste a este hospital con múltiples heridas y…

Seiya volvió a hacer el ademán de levantarse de la cama y shunrei se apresuró a detenerlo, en ese momento entraron en la habitación Shun y Shiryu quienes también corrieron a evitar que su hermano se pusiera en pie.

- Tienes que descansar Seiya, tienes fracturas de cuidado le dijo Shiryu,

- Eso no me importa ahora, solo quiero saber si Saori está bien…

- Ella está bien Seiya no tienes que preocuparte, le dijo esta vez Shun, mirándolo compasivamente.

- pero… ¿Por qué no está aquí? Preguntó Seiya afligido, y percibió el intercambio de miradas entre los otros tres.

- Pues… comenzó a decir Shun, Hyoga tuvo que llevarla anoche a la mansión Kido, porque… verás…

- Que cosa Shun, ¿que pasa? Indagó Seiya al ver que Shun no sabía cómo continuar…

-Bueno, ustedes dos desparecieron hace semanas sin decirle nada a nadie, y un buen día nos llama Saori san en un mar de lágrimas desde una clínica en Gunma, porque estas inconsciente y mal herido, y no nos explica nada más. Así que te trasladaron a este hospital en Tokyo y… bueno, tu hermana y Miho, que te estaban esperando angustiadas, apenas vieron a Saori san…

Shun vuelve a detenerse y Seiya algo exasperado traslada su mirada a Shiryu quien tampoco dice nada, y luego ve a Shunrei quien finalmente decide soltarlo,

-Seika y Miho le reclamaron a Saori _ojou san_ por traerte casi muerto de quien sabe donde.

-¿Qué le reclamaron… que? Pero… ¿por qué hicieron eso? Preguntó Seiya visiblemente irritado.

- Ellas estaban muy preocupadas por ti Seiya, contestó Shunrei disculpándolas, se suponía que ustedes ya no pondrían más sus vidas en riesgo, y si, tal vez no midieron bien sus palabras pero…

- Y Saori, ¿Cómo reaccionó? Interrumpió Seiya no muy interesado en las razones que hubieran podido tener Miho o su hermana para hacer eso.

Shun continuó con la historia,

- Creo que de hecho se sentía culpable por lo que te sucedió… así que prefirió marcharse, Hyoga se ofreció a acompañarla, porque de verdad se le notaba muy afectada, pero ¿no vas a decirnos que fue lo que pasó?

Pero Seiya no tenía intención en ese momento de sincerarse con sus hermanos y menos con Shunrei allí presente, prefirió mirar hacia afuera, en dirección al árbol de ramas negras que lucía tan abatido como él.

…

Varias horas más tarde, Shun regresó a visitar a Seiya, topándose en la puerta de la habitación con Seika que salía con cara de pocos amigos. Su hermano estaba sentado en la cama enfurruñado pasando los canales del televisor.

- ¿Has hablado con Saori? Le preguntó éste apenas vio a Shun entrar

- No, fui a la mansión pero ella no salió de su habitación.

Seiya seguía pasando los canales mecánicamente pero entonces unas imágenes captaron su atención, se trataba de un programa de chismes que mostraban un auto estacionado al lado de una avenida y una chica que se bajaba a vomitar en la acera.

La chica no era otra que Saori y junto a ella, un muchacho alto y rubio le ayudaba a incorporarse. "¿solo unas copas de más o realmente está embarazada?" se podía leer en un letrero en la pantalla. Luego mostraban como ella se abrazaba al rubio hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de éste y otro letrero ponía: "¿Quién es el nuevo chico de la heredera Kido?" los presentadores discutían entre sí:

- _primero creíamos que era novia de Julián Solo…_

_- ¡ah sí! me encantaba la pareja que hacían, agregaba el otro_

_- luego la vimos con otro multimillonario esta vez en Londres… _

_- pero hace apenas un mes andaba por Shibuya con otro guapo ¿no?_

_- y ahora está este rubio misterioso con el que sale de una clínica, ¿acaso la ojou san tendrá alguna noticia para darnos en unos meses?_

- ¿Por qué ves eso Seiya? no vas a creer eso que dicen de Saori san y Hyoga ¿no? Le dijo Shun indignado al tiempo que le quitaba el control de las manos y apagaba la televisión.

- No… respondió pensativo Seiya, ¡claro que no Shun!, añadió tras caer en cuenta lo absurda que era la pregunta.

- ¿Entonces porque tienes esa cara? Rebatió el otro, obviamente lo único que sucedió allí es lo que ya sabes. Ella salió muy consternada de aquí y pudo haberse mareado en el auto y ya está ¿pero embarazada? No tienen ni idea de lo que están hablando…

Shun hablaba muy convencido de esto último hasta cuando vio el rostro preocupado de Seiya y de repente comprendió que aquello que le parecía ridículo quizá no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

-Seiya… comenzó a decir dubitativo, Saori san y tú… ¿ella puede estar…? Shun ni siquiera tuvo que terminar la frase al ver que Seiya solo se limitaba a bajar la mirada con gesto culpable.

Shun realmente no se esperaba aquello, no sabía bien por qué pero intuía que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Quiénes fueron los que te atacaron Seiya? Continuó Shun, en qué clase de lío estamos metidos ahora…

-Shun, basta, préstame de nuevo tu celular tengo que hablar con ella

Pero Shun no se movió, aún lo miraba con recelo,

-Vamos Shun tu sabías, todos sabían que yo…

- pero Saori es Athena, ¡es Athena!

- Lo sé… contestó Seiya, realmente necesito hablar con ella, Shun, por favor…

Éste finalmente decidió pasarle el teléfono para luego salir de la habitación sin agregar nada más.

-Seiya se apresuró a ubicar a Saori en los contactos de su hermano, pero tal como la última vez, ella no contestó.

…

La llamada se desvió nuevamente al buzón de mensajes:

_"Saori, no entiendo que es lo que está pasando, tenemos que hablar de esto, si no estuvieran todo el tiempo vigilándome hubiera salido para allá hace horas pero… sólo contéstame, por favor"_

Ella estaba encerrada en su habitación, sentada sobre la cama, con las rodillas contra su pecho y su rostro entre las rodillas. No era el primer mensaje que recibía en las últimas horas y sabía que en cualquier momento Seiya saldría del hospital para verla.

Era claro que no podía seguir dilatando lo que debía hacer.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó al número de Shun desde donde sabía que él le contestaría.

- Saori por fin! Se alegró Seiya, necesito decirte…

- Seiya, interrumpió Saori, por favor no salgas del hospital, yo iré a verte en un rato,

- Esta bien… dijó él

- Prométeme que esperarás, insistió ella

- Si, está bien, pero es que es importante…

- Lo sé, ya voy saliendo para allá,

- Saori…

Al otro lado de la línea, ella contuvo el aliento, y con un profundo dolor en su pecho contestó, si… lo sé… y luego simplemente colgó.

* * *

Bueno, no sé si me habrá quedado bien escrito esto al final, pero estuve toda la mañana del sábado con este capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado y no tardarme mucho para subir el siguiente.

Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus mensajes tanto privados como en los reviews, también aquellos que aunque no me escriben siguen esta historia y la han añadido a sus favoritas. Me alegro cada vez que veo sus notificaciones en mi correo :)


	6. The loneliest girl

Parte I: Amigos

* * *

Ella correspondió a su abrazo y una sensación cálida y reconfortante envolvió su corazón. Al menos por aquél breve instante.

-Jabu, prométeme que no se lo dirás a Seiya, susurró.

- Lo prometo, contestó él, besando su pelo.

Saori supo que podía confiar en él. Después de todo él siempre había estado ahí para ella.

…

**Horas antes…**

Nueva Luxor, con sus caserones rodeados de jardines y silenciosas calles recibía los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde. Jabu trotaba por la empinada colina hacia la mansión Kido con los audífonos puestos, pensaba en llegar a casa y darse una ducha rápida pues había quedado en salir con una chica que había conocido en la universidad. Aminoró la marcha a medida que se acercaba a la reja de entrada, sin sospechar que aquél día terminaría completamente opuesto a lo que había previsto.

Aún escuchaba música a todo volumen por eso no reparó en el grito que venía escaleras arriba, solo fue cuando subió y vio a Saori de rodillas en el suelo que notó que algo sucedía. De inmediato se quitó los audífonos y corrió hacía ella.

Saori estaba encogida y se cubría los ojos con una mano. Jabu tocó su hombro y pudo notar el leve temblor que la recorría, ella alzó su rostro bañado en lágrimas, estaba muy pálida.

Entonces intentó decir algo pero ningún sonido consiguió salir de su boca, acababa de notar como Saori se aferraba el vientre con la otra mano y la sangre que manaba de ella.

Abrió sus ojos aterrado, y en seguida la alzó en sus brazos cuidadosamente

- No te preocupes, te llevaré ahora mismo al hospital

Una de las mucamas subía las escaleras alertada por el grito que había escuchado minutos atrás,

- Jabu, pronunció Saori débilmente, no dejes que nadie me vea, por favor

Él se apresuró a decir "No ha pasado nada, la ojou san está bien, está conmigo", en el tono más natural que pudo, para evitar que la mucama llegara hasta ellos.

La mujer entonces devolvió sus pasos.

"Estarás bien, estás conmigo", repitió Jabu esta vez en su mente para convencerse a sí mismo, y sin perder más tiempo se la llevó de allí.

…

«_ -No me importa lo que tenga que arriesgar… yo…. ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño! _

_Había pronunciado esas palabras dispuesta a todo, a ese punto estaba tan hastiada y llena de cólera que sintió su cosmos arder de una manera descomunal._

_Zeus posó su mano sobre su hombro tomándola por sorpresa y exclamó:_

_-Tu cosmos solía derramar amor y bondad, un amor que rebasaba la tierra y la envolvía en serenidad. Ahora me estás diciendo que ¿te jugarías el destino de todos los mortales por el de uno solo?_

_Aquella voz resonó en todo su interior como si viniera directamente desde su cabeza…_

_La mano de su padre acarició con delicadeza su rostro, y continuó diciendo: _

_-Lo que está escrito sucederá irrevocablemente, no podemos intervenir en el orden natural del universo. »_

Unas lágrimas de amargura surcaron sus mejillas al recordar su encuentro con Zeus.

¿_Esto _es lo que tenía que pasar? Pensó Saori, la tristeza le agujereaba el alma abriendo resquemores olvidados contra los dioses. Tuvo que hundir su rostro en la almohada para desahogar un grito.

…

Jabu se encontraba afuera aguardando verla, no conseguía sacar de su mente la expresión dolorosa en su rostro, su llanto ahogado tratando de parecer fuerte, la sangre… cuanta sangre

Estuvo embarazada… de él, pensó Jabu apretando los puños.

Se sintió tentado a llamarlo y recriminárselo, pero Saori le había pedido que no dijera nada a nadie, mucho menos a él.

Sus ojos se humedecieron sin poder evitarlo. ¡Qué sentimientos tan confusos tenía en ese momento!, hacía bastante tiempo que había aceptado que Saori nunca sería para él, pero entonces ¿por qué se sentía traicionado? También sentía rabia, una rabia irrefrenable contra Seiya por hacerla pasar por algo así y ni siquiera estar ahí para ella.

…

La encontró recostada de medio lado dándole la espalda a la puerta, él rodeó la cama para quedar frente a ella. Saori lo miró con gesto dulce y trató de sonreírle, sin embargo la tristeza no abandonaba su expresión, lucía como una pequeña ave a la que le habían cortado las alas.

Jabu se arrodilló ante ella y tomó su mano, deslizando su pulgar por el dorso a manera de consuelo. Se quedaron así un rato sin decirse nada, hasta que finalmente él se animó a preguntarle cómo se sentía, ella contestó: "estaré bien" con disfrazada tranquilidad.

-Tienes que decírselo-, prorrumpió Jabu sin pensárselo, Saori bajó la mirada, y sacudió la cabeza negándose.

-¿por qué? ¡Él tiene que saberlo! Insistió Jabu

- porque no quiero perderlo a él también, contestó Saori quebrándosele la voz. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"Se preocupa más por él que por ella misma" pensó Jabu.

- Perdóname Saori san, profirió arrepentido por haberla indispuesto, es solo que no entiendo…

- Jabu, interrumpió ella con suavidad, perdóname, de verdad siento mucho ponerte en una situación así…

- No pasa nada, somos amigos contestó él, plantando un sentido beso sobre su mano.

Saori sonrió, y el vacío que la socavaba apaciguó por un instante.

"ありがとう Jabu"

_Gracias_

…

Parte II: Despedida

Seiya volvía a estar en esa playa de Grecia cerca al santuario, lo extraño es que hacía unos segundos estaba en su cama de hospital, no recordaba haberse quedado dormido, ¿estaba soñando? Pero todo parecía tan real…

- No puedo recordar como llegué aquí… mi mente está muy confusa ahora, ¿Saori?

Ella estaba sentada justo a su lado, y parecía muy concentrada mirando al cielo. Por un breve momento solo estuvieron allí escuchando el sonido de las olas lamiendo la playa.

Saori comenzó a hablar pero sus labios no se movieron, toda ella estaba tan quieta como antes.

_Recuerdo que al llegar ni me miraste, pero yo si te vi y… sentí algo extraño… como si te hubiera encontrado después de mucho tiempo. Quise llamar tu atención, quería que fueras mi amigo…_

_¡Pero no se me daba bien hacer amigos!, era una niña caprichosa y soberbia. Sé que me odiabas…_

_He sido una mala persona y ahora también una mala diosa. Por eso, es mejor si me olvidas…_

¿Olvidarte? Pronunció Seiya, al tiempo que una certeza lo invadía de repente

- Ya hemos estado aquí antes… tú y yo, y no me refiero solo en esta vida…

_Cómo no pude darme cuenta que hay sentimientos prohibidos, y que tú estabas tan cerca…_

Seiya la tomó de la mano y por un instante creyó ver el vestido blanco de Saori teñido de sangre, pero aquella visión despareció en un parpadeo.

- Yo no quiero olvidarte Saori

_Seiya…_

- Yo no te pido nada cuando digo que te amo…no es porque te desee o no pueda tenerte, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Yo amo lo que eres, lo que haces, cómo te esfuerzas. He visto tu bondad y tu poder. He visto lo mejor y lo peor de ti y entiendo con perfecta claridad quien eres[1].

_No quiero ser lo que soy…_

- Cientos de años Saori y solo hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro… de ti. Eres una verdadera diosa y la mujer más valiente que he conocido.

Saori tomó el valor para verlo a la cara y se encontró con aquella mirada esplendente y cristalina,

_Mereces tener una vida normal Seiya, una familia, y yo no puedo darte eso…_

- Así me hagas olvidarte, yo hallaría la manera de encontrarte y hacer todo de nuevo por ti…

Saori sonrió tristemente recordando la frase de su padre: "lo que está escrito sucederá irrevocablemente" y devolviendo su mirada al firmamento exclamó,

_Quisiera poder vivir tan libre como esas nubes que ahora surcan este cielo._

Seiya comprendió entonces,

- Sé que no te puedo amar, no de esa forma, solo… no me quites los recuerdos de los que fueron los días más felices de mi vida.

許してください _Seiya_

_Por favor, perdóname_

De repente todo se hundió en la negrura y Seiya volvió a estar sentado en su cama de hospital. Ahora entendía que aquello no había sido un sueño. ¿Acaso esa sería la última vez que la vería?, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, y entonces, por un instante pudo sentirla, igual que antes, la tibieza de su piel y de sus labios tan cerca…

_Promete que serás feliz, _le susurró y luego su presencia se dilató en el espacio.

…

-¿Se ha ido?

Exclamó Shun sorprendido ante el anuncio de Jabu

- Así es, ella ha decidido recluirse en el santuario por tiempo indefinido, agregó éste.

Shun miró de reojo a Seiya temiendo su reacción, pero éste lucía impasible. Sin embargo sus ojos no lograban esconder lo que en verdad sentía.

- Y que hay de nosotros, indagó Shun.

- Dejó muy claro que ninguno de nosotros debe volver al santuario - Jabu fijó su vista en Seiya por un segundo - Solo quiere que continuemos nuestras vidas con normalidad.

…

Días más tarde, Seiya fue dado de alta y regresó al apartamento que compartía con su hermana. Estando allí se dio cuenta que no había tenido la oportunidad de desempacar la maleta de Europa.

- Seiya esa ropa sucía que traías, lleva meses guardada, Exclamó Seika, ¡Trae acá!

- Déja ya la lavaré, respondió su hermano

- Yo pensaba más bien tirarla… añadió ella, y al levantar la ropa, sin querer arrojó una pequeña caja al suelo

- Y esto? Preguntó a su hermano

- Ah eso… contestó él, la verdad se me había olvidado, puede ser para ti si lo quieres…

- mmm no sé, si no fue a mí a quien se lo compraste…

- No pasa nada, igual es un regalo que ya nunca voy a poder dar… si no lo quieres pues no será para nadie.

Seika tomó la caja y la guardó en un cajón…

- por si acaso, nunca digas nunca.

**つづく**

* * *

Saori Kido es una chica muy solitaria a mis ojos, su poder la aísla del resto del mundo, y aunque está rodeada de caballeros que darían su vida por ella, a ninguno puede contarle cómo se siente en verdad.

En el próximo capítulo, a Seiya y a Saori les quedan muchas más experiencias "humanas" que vivir, y aunque dejarán de verse un largo tiempo su reencuentro será... bueno ya lo verán

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

[1] No puedo dejar de darle crédito a quien quiera que escribió estas líneas de Spike para Buffy, en la última temporada de Buffy la cazavampiros.


	7. Invisible

Reinaba un completo silencio desde la recámara de la diosa hasta la primera de las doce casas. Más allá, el mundo cobraba un significado distinto entre los humanos comunes y corrientes. Había pasado más de un año desde que Saori se había marchado a Grecia, y ahora él estaba de vuelta, buscándola.

Puso un pie sobre la empolvada escalera en dirección a la casa de Aries, indeciso, sabía que no era bienvenido en el santuario, pero tenía que hablar con ella ahora que se había enterado, aunque fuera demasiado tarde.

Un joven pronunció su nombre sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se encontraba escaleras arriba desde donde venía la luz del sol por lo que no pudo distinguir su rostro.

- Lo siento, pero no deberías estar aquí, pronunció el joven bajando algunos escalones hacia la sombra

- ¿Kiki? Preguntó Seiya vacilante, si, eres tú Kiki!, exclamó reconociéndolo al fin, wow cuánto tiempo ha pasado

El chico esbozó una leve sonrisa, - cerca de 7 años, contestó sin estar muy seguro de continuar la charla, ¿Cómo están Shiryu y los demás? resolvió preguntar al fin

- Bien, todos están muy bien, cada uno en lo suyo… pero Kiki… ¿desde cuando llevas una armadura dorada?, inquirió Seiya.

- Hace unos meses, Athena me nombró como guardián de la casa de Aries.

Seiya cambió su expresión al escuchar hablar de su diosa, y a riesgo de sonar desesperado, soltó de una vez lo que realmente quería saber, - Tengo que verla, ¿vas a dejarme pasar?

- Seiya…

- Lo sé, contestó éste, sé que mi presencia aquí está vetada pero en verdad necesito…

- Athena no está en el santuario, interrumpió el otro

- ¿Qué no está en el santuario, pero donde está entonces?

- No puedo darte esa información…

- Vamos Kiki…

- Porque no la tengo, continuó el ariano. Athena estuvo un tiempo aquí, si, pero un buen día resolvió irse sin consultarlo con sus guardianes dorados.

- Como puede ser eso posible… murmuró Seiya confundido

- Solo nos hizo saber a través de su cosmos que estaba bien, dijo Kiki, pero no sabemos a dónde fue ni cuándo volverá.

No podía más que sentirse frustrado, había viajado desde tan lejos para poder hablar con ella, y ahora no tenía ni idea donde buscarla…

- Lo mejor es que regreses a Japón, recomendó el nuevo santo de Aries

"yo decidiré que es lo mejor para mi" pensó Seiya, y notó como el ariano fruncía el ceño, como si lo hubiera escuchado.

- Tienes razón, resolvió por decir, dándose cuenta que discutir con él no lo llevaría a ningún lado, yo… volveré por donde vine

Kiki asintió con la cabeza y luego añadió - fue bueno verte otra vez-

Seiya dirigió una última mirada al ahora santo dorado y respondió, - lo mismo digo, y semi-esbozando una sonrisa dio media vuelta y se marchó.

…

Sabía que Marín vivía en Rodorio, lo que no sabía es que su antigua maestra ahora era madre de un pequeño niño. También le costó acostumbrarse a que no llevara la máscara, pero tras un rato de estar hablando con ella ya no reparó en ese detalle. Lo cierto es que él nunca la había visto tan feliz como lo era ahora.

- Seiya, es todo lo que sé, ojalá pudiera decirte algo más, se excusó la ex santo de águila

- Al menos ahora sé que no se marchó sola, respondió Seiya, pero no entiendo por qué eligió a Shaina …

- ¿y no a otro santo más poderoso? Interrumpió Marín

- No, no me refería a eso, sabes que Shaina me ha pateado el trasero más veces que nadie

- Ah, sí es cierto

- No, es solo que no entiendo por qué confió solo en ella y no en sus demás santos que se supone que están para cuidarla

Marín puso su mano sobre la de Seiya y tratando de consolarlo le dijo,

- Si ella estuviera en peligro, todo el santuario lo sentiría, tú lo sentirías.

Eso era cierto, pero no podía dejar de pensar que toda esa situación era muy extraña.

En ese momento, el bebé que hasta ese momento dormía se despertó y Marín tuvo que ir a verlo. Seiya se quedó solo terminándose la bebida que le había ofrecido su maestra, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y entonces apareció Aioria[1].

El que había sido el santo de la casa de Leo, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a Seiya en medio de su sala de estar, éste por su parte se quedó ahí sentado sin saber que decir.

¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos? - Exclamó Marín al salir de la habitación con el bebé en brazos.

Seiya se rascó la cabeza pensando lo absurda de su reacción,- lo siento - dijo, ¿Aioria cómo estás? (a quien otro imaginaba que sería el padre del bebé sino él, pensó)

Bien, contestó el otro también apenado por haberse quedado mudo antes, - bueno ahora más que bien – agregó, acercándose a su esposa e hijo para darles un beso.

Seiya no pudo dejar de notar lo felices que estaban juntos al fin como familia, verlos así le hizo pensar lo que él nunca tendría.

- ¿Vienes a quedarte un tiempo en Grecia? Preguntó Aioria ya más relajado

- No, contestó Seiya, solo por esta noche… mañana volveré a Japón.

…

_- ¿Seiya estás dormido?_

_Era evidente que si, su respiración acompasada y la serenidad de su semblante se lo decían. Saori acercó su rostro al de él con cuidado, solo para sentir la tibieza de su aliento, pero al hacerlo, sin querer, consiguió sacarlo del sueño. _

_-Mmm que pasa, ¿no puedes dormir? Musitó Seiya, somnoliento_

_-Lo siento, Se disculpó ella, no quería despertarte… _

_Él la aprisionó entre sus brazos de repente, manteniéndola cautiva contra su pecho. Ella sonrió e intento conciliar el sueño en esa posición, pero no aguantó más que un par de minutos, pues en realidad resultaba muy incómoda. Con dificultad trató de reacomodarse, pero los brazos de Seiya, quien se había vuelto a quedar dormido, eran muy pesados para ella._

_Al fin con esfuerzo consiguió zafarse, se quedó sentada sobre la cama viéndolo dormir. ¡Como envidiaba la facilidad con que salía de un sueño y entraba en otro!, ella por su parte le costaba muchísimo una vez que se despertaba de madrugada. Sin más remedio decidió levantarse, tanteó en la penumbra por una pieza de ropa ya que no llevaba nada puesto y dio con la camiseta de Seiya, la cual, ahora que él era más alto y grande que ella, le quedaba perfectamente holgada._

- _Hey ¿a dónde vas? Le susurró éste en la oscuridad _

- _Pensé que dormías dijo ella…_

- _Ven acá… susurró él halándole la camiseta y trayéndole de vuelta a la cama_

- Athena

La santo de plata la llamó sacándola de su ensimismamiento, desvaneciendo aquél bonito recuerdo de su mente. Ya no se encontraba en una cómoda cama riendo bajo las caricias de Seiya, sino en un acantilado árido y rocoso a miles de kilómetros de él (o al menos eso creía). Sus brazos y piernas lucían cortaduras y moretones, y aunque estaba exhausta no podía sentirse más que victoriosa, pues tras una larga travesía había conseguido algo que había creído imposible.

- El santuario está cerca, profirió la guerrera de ofiuco

Saori puso su mano sobre su frente para hacerse sombra, podía ver como no muy lejos estaba la villa de Rodorio, y un poco más allá, aunque imperceptible para el ojo común, el santuario.

- Aún falta un buen tramo, dijo Saori, anudándose el cabello en una coleta, quizá tengamos que quedarnos en el pueblo.

- Podemos ir donde Marin y Aorioa, propuso Shaina

- No lo sé, cuando me vean así seguro harán preguntas…

- ¿No crees que ya todos en el santuario lo hacen?

Saori solo se limitó a suspirar y se cubrió nuevamente la cabeza con un chal de lino blanco,

- está bien, dijo entonces y reanudó la marcha seguida por la amazona.

En la villa, unos niños jugaban en la plazoleta, sus risas alegraban la silenciosa tarde estival. Shaina vio de reojo como la diosa sonreía al ver a los pequeños, y pudo suponer lo que pasaba por su mente.

- Es por aquí, anunció la santo de plata, doblando por una calle angosta

Comenzaron a escuchar los acordes de una guitarra que provenían de algún balcón en aquél túnel de fachadas por el que caminaban, -que melodía más triste - pensó Saori, algo en esas notas hacía que se le encogiera el corazón…

_"I cry for anyone who's living this life in complete emptiness__**[2]**__. _

_I cry for all those dreams forgotten anywhere…_

_/Me lamento por los que viven esta vida en un completo vacío, por aquellos sueños olvidados en cualquier parte…/_

- Shaina espera, pronunció Saori deteniéndose en seco.

_... It's sad to run away, to waste your life, to lose a child._

_It's hard to say goodbye, to leave a friend, to miss someone…_

_/ Es triste escapar, desperdiciar tu vida, perder un hijo. Es difícil decir adiós, abandonar a un amigo, extrañar a alguien/_

Saori se había quedado de piedra, aquella voz era…

_….Don't leave this pain over me, I need to find you._

_This world is so fuckin' gone but I'm still feeling love"_

_/No me dejes con este dolor, necesito encontrarte. Este mundo está jodidamente perdido pero yo aún puedo sentir amor/_

- No podemos quedarnos

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Interrogó la Cobra

- Es él, pronunció Saori en un susurro, está aquí.

…

- Vaya que estás melancólico,

Seiya paró de tocar y alzó la vista hacia Airoia quien salía al balcón con dos cervezas en la mano.

- Ya se me pasará, supongo, respondió Seiya forzando una sonrisa

Aioria le alargó la mano con la botella, el otro apartó su guitarra para recibírsela, bebió un largo trago fijando su vista hacia el final de la calle, dos figuras femeninas caminaban deprisa alejándose, una con una capucha parda, la otra cubierta con un manto blanco…

- También vi esa mirada en ella, dijo Aioria,

Las mujeres doblaban la esquina, perdiéndose de vista…

- ¿Hablaste con ella?, cuestionó Seiya, aun mirando hacia el frente.

- Si, cuando Marín y yo decidimos dejar la orden e irnos del santuario. Estaba feliz por nosotros, pero por momentos ponía esa misma mirada que tienes tú ahora…

- Si, así es Saori, siempre procurando que todos estemos felices, aunque ella lo pase mal, contestó Seiya con un dejo de amargura en su voz

Marin se asomó al balcón anunciándoles que la cena ya estaba lista, y luego volvió a entrar.

- Mmm Marin cocinó la cena? Preguntó seiya un tanto preocupado

- Nah no te preocupes, respondió Aioria, sabiendo a que se refería, pedimos un domicilio

Los dos se echaron a reir, Aioria le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda y ambos se terminaron su cerveza viendo cómo se ponía el sol en el horizonte.

…

Ya solo quedaba una línea anaranjada en el cielo que se iba extinguiendo lentamente, atrás quedaban las casitas de la villa que una a una comenzaban a encender sus luces.

-¿Pero por qué Seiya ha venido Grecia? Exclamó Shaina sentándose en muro derruido para acomodarse las botas.

-Porque ya lo sabe, contestó Saori con voz fría

-¿Qué cosa?

Saori no tuvo que decir nada, con solo verla a los ojos la amazona comprendió de qué hablaba.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo sabe? Inquirió Shaina,

- La canción… respondió Saori.

La parte alta del cielo ya estaba de color púrpura, y algunas estrellas comenzaban a surgir. Saori elevó su mirada hacia ellas y la amazona notó que unas lágrimas silenciosas caían por las mejillas de la chica que había nacido para ser Athena.

- pronto podrás quitarte el rastro y serás invisible para los dioses, le dijo Shaina tratando de animarla, ahora sabemos dónde está esa fuente…

Saori le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a quien se había convertido en la mejor amiga que nunca pensó tener.

- Si, tienes razón, contestó ella limpiándose las lágrimas, es solo que… él se escuchaba tan triste

- Con suerte en poco tiempo los dos dejarán de estarlo, sentenció la santo de ofiuco. Bueno vamos,- añadió poniéndose de pie- no quiero dormir otra vez a la intemperie.

Saori asintió con mejor semblante, aún les faltaba camino que recorrer.

…

En Tokyo, Seiya terminaba su jornada en Tsukiji[3], el mercado de pescado más grande de la ciudad, había pasado una semana desde su viaje a Grecia y ya completaba un año y medio sin tener noticias de ella.

A diferencia de sus hermanos, él prefirió continuar con su vida independiente, encargándose de sus gastos sin recurrir a la fortuna Kido. Como usualmente hacía, caminó por toda la bahía hasta su apartamento puesto que no quedaba muy lejos, al llegar vio que una persona lo esperaba en el muelle.

- Hola Shun, qué haces ahí sentado,

- Nada, solo te esperaba, respondió éste poniéndose de pie

- ¿para qué? Preguntó Seiya caminando hacia su apartamento, buscando las llaves en su bolsillo

- ¿Ya comiste algo? Indagó Shun siguiéndole el paso

- No, contestó secamente el otro

- Vamos, te invito…

- ¿Qué pasa Shun? dijo Seiya algo exasperado, volviéndose hacia su hermano

- Nada, solo quería ver como estabas, desde que llegaste de Grecia has estado algo… alejado.

- Estoy bien, ahora solo quiero dormir, estoy muy cansado,

- Vale pero… ¿vendrás a la fiesta esta noche?

- ¿Qué fiesta? Preguntó Seiya mientras trataba de abrir la puerta

- De inauguración, June y yo encontramos un sitio donde vivir y queremos celebrarlo con todos, también… cumplí años la semana pasada.

- Ah cierto, feliz cumpleaños Shun, dijo Seiya entrando a la casa. El otro en cambio se quedó en la puerta

- ¿Irás? Le insistió

Seiya se dejó caer en el sofá, y se frotó las manos por la cara en señal de cansancio

- Te llamo más tarde, ¿vale?

Shun no dijo nada, pero no le gustaba nada lo que veía.

- te envío la dirección en un mensaje, le dijo, y… come algo

Seiya asintió con la cabeza, Shun se despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Como se arrepentía de haberle contado lo que Jabu le había confesado unos días atrás.

…

Su teléfono vibraba sobre la mesa de noche, la habitación estaba oscura, habían pasado ya varias horas y él seguía profundamente dormido. A la tercera llamada tomó el aparato instintivamente sin estar despierto del todo y balbuceó un saludo,

-¿Seiya? Pronunció una chica al otro lado de la línea, soy yo...

Él murmuró algo e inconscientemente colgó.

Que extraño, pensó entre dormido y despierto unos segundos después, esa voz… ¿la había soñado? Aunque eso no sería nada raro…

La duda lo hizo volver agarrar el teléfono, aún soñoliento revisó sus llamadas, se despertó por completo tras comprobar que sí había recibido una llamada de su número.

Con dedos temblorosos le marcó de vuelta, alguien contestó, había un ruido tremendo al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿hola? Dijo él con el corazón a mil, ¿Saori eres tú?

¿Seiya? ¡Seiya no te escucho!

- ¿Dónde estás? Preguntó él saltando de la cama, no podía creer que sí era ella

No puedo oírte nada, espera… ¡estoy intentando salir pero hay demasiada gente aquí!, no puedo saber si me escuchas, vendrás a lo de Shun? Él me dijo que estarías aquí

- Si, voy para allá ahora mismo

¿Qué?

ESPÉRAME

…

El bullicio que salía del apartamento de Shun y June se podía escuchar desde el primer piso, Cuando llegó arriba, apenas si pudo pasar por la puerta, pues aparte de que el apartamento era extremadamente pequeño había gente en cada rincón ¿de dónde conocía Shun a tantas personas? Con dificultad se fue adentrando en el sitio pero no la veía a ella por ninguna parte, de hecho no veía a ninguno de sus amigos, ¿estaba en la dirección correcta? Estaba por pensar que se había equivocado cuando por fin vio un rostro conocido,

- Hyoga!

- Hey! Contestó el otro muy animado al verlo, aunque lo más probable es que su entusiasmo se debiera a otro motivo.

- ¿Saori, la has visto? Preguntó casi gritando

- Si! ¿Puedes creer que esté de vuelta?, no ha hecho más sino preguntar por ti

- Pero dónde está? Insistió Seiya,

En ese momento una chica rubia saltó entre los dos y le plantó un beso a su amigo, quien, olvidando que Seiya estaba parado ahí al frente, comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Completamente ignorado, Seiya no tuvo más remedio que abrirse paso en otra dirección. Había comenzado a hartarse de dar vueltas sin sentido cuando entonces,

El tiempo se detuvo,

Vio su cabello lavanda deslizarse por los espacios entre la gente, y antes de perderla de vista alcanzó su mano,

Sus brillantes ojos azules lo miraron con sorpresa por un breve momento, y luego se empañaron de emoción

- Estás aquí, dijo ella

- Al fin te encontré, dijo él

_ つづく_

* * *

[1] Si, digamos que Aioria fue revivido por Athena en ND

[2] La canción es I cry de Lam Rim, y pueden escucharla en youtube, se que les da un poco de pereza ponerla, pero se las recomiendo :)

[3] Tsukiji abre casi todos los días a las 03:00 a.m excepto los domingos y feriados, por eso Seiya tenia tanto sueño

* * *

Bueno, creo que este ha sido el cap mas largo que he escrito, siento haberlo dejado en esa parte, pero así vendrán mas emociones en los siguientes caps... espero no tardarme mucho con las actualizaciones...

Lunáticamisama! gracias por tu apoyo hacia esta historia y tus opiniones, por ti es que esta historia se publica en este instante

Cualquier opinión, pregunta, comentario será bien recibido,

nuevamente, Gracias por leer!

hasta la próxima :)


	8. Quédate conmigo

En capítulos anteriores…

Zeus hace presencia advirtiéndole a Athena que ella ya tiene un destino fijado y que no podrá desafiarlo. A su conveniencia provoca que ella pierda al hijo que había concebido. Saori sabiéndose controlada por los dioses, se separa de Seiya para evitar que terminen asesinándolo. Casi un año y medio después Seiya se entera a través de Shun (quien a su vez fue informado por Jabu en algún momento) que Saori estuvo embarazada de él y que lo había perdido. Desesperado va a buscarla al santuario, pero no la encuentra, sin embargo se entera que ha salido a un misterioso viaje con Shaina.

Seiya regresa a Japón abatido, no sin antes visitar a su maestra Marín quien ahora vive con Airoia en Rodorio y tienen bebé. Una semana después Saori también regresa a Tokyo, y se encuentra con Seiya en una fiesta organizada por Shun y june.

¿Podrán al fin estar juntos?

**Capítulo 8 – Quédate conmigo**

Ludwig[1] tenía todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear, pero de lo que se sentía más orgulloso por sobre todas las cosas, era de su familia. Su encantadora esposa Misha y su alegre niña Sonia, quienes a su vez lo adoraban como el bondadoso esposo y padre que era.

Aquella mañana tenía prisa pues tenía muchas reuniones que atender, estaba caminando hacia la salida pero su querida Misha lo retuvo en el último momento y posando un dulce beso en sus labios le dijo "no olvides tu cita conmigo esta noche" antes de despedirse.

Él era un político que intentaba hacer un verdadero cambio, una ardua tarea que le ocupaba la mayoría de su tiempo. Aquello le pesaba en la conciencia pues su familia merecía más sin duda.

Sin embargo esa noche había planeado algo especial para su amada Misha, la llevaría a aquél concierto al que tanto anhelaba asistir. Sería una velada romántica como no tenían hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

- ¿Ustedes son hermanos? Les preguntó alguien en la tienda a Shun y a Shaina que habían ido por más bebidas para la fiesta.

- No, contestaron ellos al unísono, viéndose el uno al otro sin entender porque podría alguien suponer eso

En eso, Shun tocó el hombro de Shaina, pues vio a Saori fuera de la tienda con el casco de la moto de Seiya en la mano, e instantes después ambos presenciaron cómo la pareja se marchaba en el vehículo hasta que les perdieron de vista.

- ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que ha pasado para que Saori haya regresado? ¿Tiene que ver con que hayan estado tanto tiempo desaparecidas?

Shaina sonrió ante la curiosidad de Shun, - es una larga historia e igual si te la cuento ahora, quizá ni la recuerdes mañana, le respondió

- Claro que me acordaré – refutó el otro, echando tres botellas más de vodka en el carrito

Shaina lo miró con suspicacia, vale, le dijo, por ahora solo te diré que la familia psicópata de nuestra diosa ya no tiene por qué interponerse entre esos dos[2].

…

La mansión estaba completamente silenciosa, pues aparte del personal del servicio que ya estaban descansando, no había nadie, todos estaban en lo de Shun.

Ella lo condujo de la mano por las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba, en aquél momento un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Seiya, y es que él nunca había estado en la habitación de Saori.

Ella abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido (no quería que Tatsumi saltara de algún rincón) y le sonrió invitándolo a entrar.

Seiya recorrió el lugar con la mirada, le sorprendió descubrir que no era cómo lo había imaginado, la habitación que veía no estaba llena de lujos ni vanidades, no. Quizá lo había sido antes, cuando Saori era una niña malcriada y soberbia, pero ahora lo que veía era una habitación sencilla y cálida.

Las paredes eran blancas, salvo una que estaba empapelada con un motivo de ramas de árboles, había una cama grande con un cobertor blanco acolchado y muchos cojines de distintos estampados. También algunos cuadros y fotografías, bastantes libros y algunas partituras para piano sobre una mesa.

Saori encendió tan solo la luz de una lámpara cercana a la cama, y unas cuantas velas, creando una atmósfera aún más acogedora. Él se acercó despacio a ella por detrás y la tomó por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro entre su pelo y su hombro, aspirando ese tenue aroma que tanto le gustaba. Ella se sobrecogió y cerró los ojos.

Seiya comenzó a besarla con suavidad en el cuello, haciéndola sentir pequeñas descargas de placer en todo su cuerpo, ella giró su rostro hacía él encontrándose con su ávida boca y lo besó con premura, con el deseo latiendo en su lengua, mientras él la estrechaba contra su cuerpo como si no le bastara esa cercanía, queriendo fundirse con ella. Cayeron sobre la colcha blanca comiéndose la boca, ansiosos, anhelantes. Seiya deslizó su mano por los muslos de Saori y apretó los dedos al llegar en medio de ellos, estremeciéndola. Saori pronunció el nombre de él en un suspiro, con los ojos envueltos en un velo de placer, él la miró con el deseo fulgurando en sus ojos, subiéndole el vestido, sacándoselo por encima de la cabeza.

Cuántas noches habían soñado con tenerse así y ahora por fin estaban juntos. Se enredaron el uno en el otro con la sensibilidad exacerbada, jugando, riendo, acariciándose hasta la extenuación, sintiendo la sangre palpitando en sus venas y el alma que se les derramaba en cada mirada y en cada beso.

En algún momento cayeron de la cama al suelo sobre el mullido tapete, jadeantes. Saori respirando agitada sobre el pecho de Seiya escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Se quedaron así unos minutos mientras su respiración se acompasaba, luego ella rodó hacia un lado y haló el edredón de la cama hacía abajo para envolverse en él. Se sentía terriblemente cansada, después de todo había hecho un largo viaje de Atenas a Tokyo, después había ido a esa fiesta y luego, luego no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Con él las horas volaban.

-Seiya, dijo ella en un susurro, no quiero cerrar los ojos y dejar de verte.

Aquí voy a estar cuando despiertes, respondió él

Si pero… continuaba ella sintiendo los párpados cada vez más pesados, es que no me quiero perder de nada, ahora que por fin estás conmigo… Saori terminó cerrando completamente los ojos, sin embargo Seiya esperó unos segundos pues sabía lo que ella diría a continuación;

-Mmm, tengo que ir al baño, murmuró Saori frunciendo el ceño con fastidio.

Seiya rió, siempre era lo mismo.

…

¿Quién golpeaba la puerta a esas horas, qué no continuaba siendo de noche? Todo se seguía viendo oscuro, pero entonces sintió que ella se sentaba en la cama de un salto, alguien estaba girando el picaporte para entrar, - ¡Seiya! Exclamó Saori alarmada, lo próximo que sintió es que lo empujaba de la cama hacia el lado opuesto a la puerta y botaba el cobertor encima de él - ¡no te muevas! Le advirtió en voz baja.

En seguida entró Tatsumi llevando una bandeja con el desayuno y algunos periódicos,

- Buenos días ojou sama,

- Buenos días, respondió ella, anudándose la bata que apenas había alcanzado a ponerse.

- le he subido el desayuno viendo que tardaba en bajar, ya es medio día… continuó diciendo el mayordomo, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia las ventanas para abrir las cortinas.

Saori nerviosa, caminó con él para que no se fijara en el sospechoso bulto que había al lado de su cama. Pero fue lo primero que éste vio.

- Ah, comenzó a decir Saori, es que estaba tendiendo mi cama, por eso está el cobertor en el suelo y… (¿por qué estaba dando explicaciones? ¡No podía ser más evidente!)

Tatsumi se puso muy serio, no era nada tonto, pero tampoco podía hacerle ningún tipo de reclamo a su ojou sama, así que se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

- Con su permiso señorita

Ya estaba por salir del todo cuando se detuvo de repente fijando su vista al suelo. Saori al principio no supo por qué, pero luego vio lo que él veía, un par de jeans y unas_ Vans_ que obviamente eran de un muchacho que él conocía muy bien…

No se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, ¡qué vergüenza!, Tatsumi no dijo nada pero salió con aire indignado de la habitación.

Seiya entonces asomó su cabeza de debajo del cobertor, - creo que ahora si va a tener motivos para odiarme, dijo burlonamente. Pero a Saori no le causó nada de gracia.

…

Al final tuvo que salir por el balcón a los jardines, y de allí a la calle. No por Tatsumi, pues le importaba un bledo lo que éste pensara o dijera, pero a Saori le preocupaba el viejo mayordomo, y él haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Aquél era un día estupendo, el sol brillaba y los pájaros trinaban entre los árboles que se mecían con la brisa fresca, la gente caminaba por las calles y plazas charlando animada, unos niños jugaban fútbol en un parque, Seiya decidió sentarse un rato a verlos jugar. Sentía que todo parecía ir maravillosamente bien en el mundo, o era simplemente que él estaba inmensamente feliz. Se sentía completo, Saori había regresado con él, ya no había nada que lo preocupara.

Ella por su parte asentía distraída a los reportes de Tatsumi sobre la fundación, mientras sus pensamientos divagaban hacia una única persona en el mundo, Seiya. Sentía ganas de salir corriendo a sus brazos otra vez, pero no podía simplemente desaparecer de la vista del mayordomo y dejarlo con todos los asuntos pendientes.

En ese instante, su celular le anunció un nuevo mensaje de texto, era de él, Saori lo miró con disimulo bajo la mesa, pero lo que leyó le causó tanta gracia que no pudo evitar reir, - lo siento- se disculpó, al sentir la mirada reprochadora de Tatsumi.

- Entonces le anunciaré al chofer que saldremos enseguida, exclamó el mayordomo

- ¿saldremos, a dónde? Preguntó la heredera Kido

- A supervisar las nuevas obras del hospital Graude, resopló el mayordomo exasperado, pues ya se lo había explicado antes

- Ah sí por supuesto, añadió la otra tratando de resarcirse con él.

Durante el trayecto de ida como en el de regreso, Saori no paró de teclear en su celular y sonreía divertida cada vez que su teléfono le anunciaba un nuevo mensaje. Esto por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido por el mayordomo de los Kido, quien se debatía entre odiar a esa persona por osar poner un dedo sobre su princesa, o agradecerle que la hiciera tan feliz. Porque lo cierto es que él nunca la había visto de esa manera, tan ilusionada.

- Por favor, deténgase aquí, le pidió Saori al chofer

- Pero, ¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí, no vamos de vuelta a la mansión?, inquirió el mayordomo.

- Tu si, le contestó Saori, pero yo tengo algo que hacer, así que me quedo aquí…

Tatsumi la miró evidentemente herido, su niña se iba y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Saori apoyó su mano sobre la de él, y suavemente le preguntó:

- ¿estás enfadado conmigo?

- No, no es eso, se apresuró a contestar él, pero…

Saori le dio un leve beso en la mejilla y le dedicó una inocente mirada,

- No te preocupes voy a estar bien, él me cuida mejor que nadie, lo sabes.

El mayordomo sonrió apenado tras el cándido beso, y no tuvo más remedio que consentir la voluntad de su ama.

…

-¿Dónde estás? Le preguntó ella al otro lado de la línea

-al lado de un puesto ambulante de hot dogs[3]…

-mmm veo un carrusel, ¿el puesto está cerca al carrusel?

- No, el carrusel está del otro lado, date la vuelta

Apenas lo hizo se encontró frente a frente con él, llevándose un gran susto

- 星矢 の ばか! (Seiya tonto!)

¡Por qué me dices que estás en otro lugar!, replicó Saori mirando hacia los lados, tratando de disimular el susto.

- No te mentí, le contestó Seiya riendo, los hot dogs están aquí al lado, ¿ves?, le dijo señalando inocente el puesto de salchichas.

- Vale, ¿y ahora que hacemos? Preguntó ella cambiando el tema, ansiosa por comenzar a disfrutar de su reciente libertad.

- Tomamos el metro, aunque si lo prefieres podemos ir en taxi, le consultó él

- No!, tomemos el metro, nunca he viajado en metro, contestó ella muy animada

- ¿Qué nunca…? Bueno, no sé de qué me sorprendo, pero la verdad es que no te pierdes de nada…

- Vamos! Propuso ella emocionada halándolo de la mano, Seiya la miraba como bicho raro, - que de verdad no tiene nada de genial- le insistía, pero ella sonreía feliz buscando la entrada a la estación.

…

-No, mejor vámonos en el siguiente, este está muy lleno, propuso ella con ingenuidad

-Ja ja, no, este está bien, tú no has visto un tren lleno, le explicó sonriente Seiya

- Pero… comenzó a rebatir la chica

- Bienvenida al metro de tokyo _Kido Saori_, contestó tajante Seiya empujándola hacia la entrada

De pie, dentro del tren, Seiya la mantenía firmemente asida por la cintura, dirigiendo miradas asesinas a ciertos sujetos que pretendían acercarse a ella con otras intenciones. Saori no se daba por enterada, recostada contra el pecho de Seiya, jugueteaba con los cordones de su suéter de capota. Su celoso guardián le daba pequeños besos en la frente de cuando en cuando, mientras contaba las estaciones que hacían falta para llegar. – Nos bajamos en la próxima, le dijo, ella asintió sonriente, le encantaba cuando ponía esa cara tan seria.

Con unas cervezas en la mano, y unos sánduches que compraron en un pequeño supermercado de barrio, se dirigieron a la playa para pasar allí lo que quedaba de la tarde. Caminaron descalzos por la orilla, hablando de todo y de nada. A veces Seiya simplemente se quedaba viéndola hipnotizado por el sonido de su voz y de su risa, ella era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca.

Unas pocas estrellas titilaban tímidamente, opacadas por las luces de la ciudad. Los últimos rayos de sol enmarcaba la esbelta silueta de Saori con las hebras de su cabello ondeando al viento – te ves horrible así - le dijo él muy serio, pero Saori sabía que bromeaba y comenzó a reír.

- Quédate conmigo esta noche, le propuso Seiya, mirándola anhelante

Saori sintió una oleada de calor encendiéndole el rostro, aún después de tanto tiempo él conseguía provocar ese efecto en ella.

* * *

Misha miraba su reloj por enésima vez, ¿Dónde se había metido Ludwig? Había prometido llegar puntual, el concierto estaba a punto de comenzar…

Un sujeto pasó presuroso por su lado golpeándola en el hombro. El tipo la miró contrariado, pero no se disculpó, siguió caminando de prisa hacia la salida.

Misha se quedó extrañada, siguiendo con la mirada al sujeto hasta que se perdió de vista, luego volvió a orientar sus pensamientos hacia su esposo - Seguro su reunión se alargó más de la cuenta - pensó mientras volvía a examinar las manecillas de su reloj, sin sospechar que aquello sería lo último que vería, pues segundos después, un ruido ensordecedor estalló y en un instante todo fue oscuridad y silencio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Saori se levantó compungida, llevaba despierta desde temprano en la madrugada por culpa de una pesadilla horrible que había tenido y luego no había conseguido conciliar el sueño, pues la zozobra perduraba aún en su corazón.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Seiya y salió de la habitación. Notó que Seika se estaba duchando, así que pensó en preparar un té para las dos. Sin embargo cuando Seika salió del baño y vio a Saori en la cocina le soltó una frase que ésta no se esperaba,

- Ah, con que Seiya ha vuelto a traer chicas al apartamento…

Saori sonrió, era evidente que a Seika no le caía nada bien ver que ellos estaban juntos otra vez.

- ¿Quieres un té? Le preguntó haciendo como si no la hubiera escuchado

- No tengo tiempo, contestó la otra displicente, algunos tenemos que ir trabajar temprano, ¿sabes? Y diciendo esto se encerró en su alcoba[4].

Saori, se encogió de hombros, ya habría tiempo para ganarse la confianza de Seika. Así que tras comprobar que no había leche para preparar el té, decidió salir a comprarla, aunque lo cierto es que jamás había hecho eso, pero ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Entró nuevamente al cuarto de Seiya, quien seguía durmiendo como un bebé. Se puso su vestido corto y encima el suéter de capota de Seiya, luego se inclinó sobre su amado durmiente y le dio un beso antes de salir.

* * *

Misha tenía que continuar con vida, sí, tenía que ser así, de lo contrario ¿qué sentido tenía todo por lo que él había trabajado?, ¿para que quería un mundo justo y en paz si ella ya no estaba en él? No, ella debía seguir con vida.

Ludwig había pasado la noche entera con los equipos de rescate tratando de hallar sobrevivientes del atentado terrorista entre los escombros del teatro. Algunas personas habían conseguido salir sin mayor daño pues estaban lejos de donde había estallado la bomba. Misha tenía que ser una de ellas, quizás se encontraba en los lavabos al momento de la explosión, y de ese modo estaría en algún lugar bajo las ruinas, inconsciente pero viva.

La esperanza que le mantenía en sus cabales se dilataba con el paso de las horas, como una cuerda tensionada a punto de reventar.

* * *

El dependiente se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a esa belleza de largas piernas torneadas entrar a la tienda, sin disimular ni un poco, la siguió con la mirada durante todo su recorrido por los estantes hasta que la chica se plantó frente a él, poniendo una botella de leche sobre la línea de caja.

-Hola, saludó Saori, el chico sólo se le quedó viendo sin moverse ni decir nada

- ¿Estás bien? Preguntó ella insegura

- Ah sí, dijo reaccionado entonces el empleado, son… ehm 73 yenes

Saori entonces le mostró su tarjeta de crédito

- ah.., no, lo siento no puedes pagar eso con tarjeta

- ¿por qué no?

- la compra mínima son 700 yenes

- Ah…

- Pero… no importa, Llévatela

- ¿de verdad?

- Lo puedes llevar, no pasa nada.

Aquél chico la veía de una manera extraña, haciéndola sentir un poco incómoda, por lo que ella decidió salir lo más rápido que pudo de allí no sin antes decirle que regresaría a pagarle en efectivo y entonces, pensándoselo mejor, vendría con Seiya.

Caminó por el muelle las pocas cuadras que le separaban del pequeño apartamento, sintiéndose satisfecha con esa nueva vida sencilla que vivía al lado de él. Pero a pesar de haber recuperado al amor de su vida y que aquél era un día precioso, seguía sintiéndose extraña tras esa pesadilla, con una angustia que no sentía propia.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando de repente un dolor le oprimió el pecho, haciendo que soltara la botella que terminó por estrellarse contra el suelo, derramando todo su contenido. Una tristeza que no era suya consiguió arrancarle varias lágrimas inexplicables, sentía su corazón destrozado sin saber la razón y entonces, percibió como un intenso cosmos maligno se avivaba súbitamente para luego acallarse y quedar oscilante.

Ella podía sentirlo, un nuevo peligro dormía pero no tardaría en despertar.

つづく

* * *

[1] Era el nombre humano del que luego se convierte en el dios de la guerra, Mars.

[2] Si algo detuvo bastante tiempo la escritura de este capi es la explicación de cómo Athena ha conseguido quitarse el rastro de los dioses. La idea la tengo clara desde el inicio (¡tengo testigos!) pero es que simplemente no me sale bien escrita, y no conseguía encajarla con lo demás que pasa en este capi. Viendo que pasaban los días y este capítulo nada que veía la luz, he decidido dejar este tema para más adelante. Pero les prometo que sí tendrá una explicación que espero encuentren satisfactoria.

[3] Un detalle tonto, pero al final me decidí por llamarlos por su nombre original en inglés, pues por toda Iberoamérica les llaman de muchas formas distintas.

[4] Esto fue raro, sin proponérmelo Seika me salió así, antipática, es un personaje que se escribió solo, lo juro.

* * *

Hola! perdón por haberme tardado tanto en subir el capi, les puse un breve resumen al prinicipio porque se que a veces es confuso recibir un nuevo cap de un fic que no lees hace tiempo y como hasta la mitad te vas enterando de que es que iba la historia...

Este no es el capítulo final (Gracias a Pegaso Seiya y su review hago esta aclaración) aún faltan varios capítulos para terminar de desenredar los nudos de este fic. Saori y Seiya aún tienen más historias humanas que vivir, antes de dedicarse por completo a sus roles de diosa y santo dorado, puesto que a Ludwig le quedan años hasta finalmente convertirse en Mars

MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que me leen y dejan sus reviews, y me gustaría que los que no lo hacen se animen a hacerlo, así no sepan muy bien que piensan del fic, con que escriban así muy corto (en cualquier idioma para eso existe google translate) que les gustó, que no, etc, ya me hacen muy feliz.

Por último quiero dedicar este capi a Lunaticamisa por su interés en mi historia, su apoyo, por leer mis borradores y darme su opinión, por las horas de chat dedicadas a hablar de estos personajes de ficción y aún considerarme una persona cuerda, y en definitiva por hacer mucho más entretenido este fandom para mi.

A los que no conocen esta autora se las recomiendo sin duda, escribe precioso

bueno, ya no los aburro más, nuevamente

GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
